Breathe
by BriannaWarren
Summary: This is a songfic based mainly on Taylor Swift's 'Breathe' as well as Anna Nalick's song by the same name. My attempt at the Klaine break-up. Slight AU I suppose, because in my headcanon, Rachel and Blaine are best friends and because I wrote this when the first spoilers for the break-up became public.
1. Part 1

_**Okay so: here we go. I wrote this back when the first spoilers of the break-up episode leaked, so bear with me :) I guess I just really wanted to write something based on Taylor Swift's 'Breathe' as well as Anna Nalick's and this is what came out. Also, this is the first fic I've ever published so if there are any mistakes, please tell me so that I can fix them ;)**_

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading.

_**Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.**_

Part 1

"_It's over, Blaine."  
"What? Why? Kurt, you can't be serious."  
"I am serious."  
"What have I done? Kurt, we can work this out! I just know we can. I love you!"  
"But I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."_


	2. Part 2

_**The song in this chapter is Taylor Swift's (feat. Colbie Caillet) 'Breathe'. I suggest listening to it, but of course you don't have to :)**_

_**Enjoy reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.**_

Blaine POV

I left. Just like that. But you can't blame me after this. He didn't love me anymore? He couldn't even give me a reason. But just the fact that his love was gone was reason enough for me to leave. I reached my car and immediately drove away. I knew where I was headed. Tears started flowing. And I started singing.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

I choked while singing. Thank God my destination was already in sight.

_Mmm mmm mmmmmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

I pulled up at the driveway and ringed. The door opened after a few seconds, and I threw myself into Rachel's arms and let the misery have me.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
__**It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see**__  
__**'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down**__  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Rachel understood at once, led me into her room and together we cuddled on her bed. She joined the song and I would have given her a smile, but I didn't think that I would ever be able to smile again.

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**__  
Never a clean break, __**no one here to save me**_

Rachel's grasp tightened. I gasped for a breath. I knew I couldn't breathe without him. Breathe, just breathe.

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't __**breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to**_

I cried even harder.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
__**People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out**__  
__**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

Obviously I hadn't tried hard enough. But maybe I never really had a chance at all.

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy**__  
Never a clean break, __**no one here to save me**__  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't __**breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to**_

I knew I couldn't, no matter how hard I would ever try_**.**_ I would never be able to breathe without him, let alone stop loving him.

_**It's 2AM**__  
Feel like I just __**lost a friend**__  
Hope you know it's not __**easy, easy for me  
It's 2AM  
**__Feel like I just __**lost a friend**__  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

I lost everything. I just knew it. He was my sun, my love, my light, my live, my air. And he had my heart. Forever.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, __**no one here to save me**__  
__**Oh**__  
I can't __**breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
**_

I felt helpless. I was falling apart, my heart was breaking in my chest, scratch that, I didn't own a heart anymore. It was where it belonged. With him, where it would always stay. The only thing holding me together was Rachel's tight grasp around me.

_Ohh  
__**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**_

"I love you, honey. You have to get him back." Was all that Rachel said, while I cried in her arms until there were no tears left.

Finally I nodded.

_**Thoughts or comments are highly appreciated (no flames please, though). Thank you for reading :)**_


	3. Part 3

_**The song in this chapter is Anna Nalick's 'Breathe', although I prefer Chyler Leigh's version from 'Grey's Anatomy'. **_

_**Happy reading :)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.**_

Kurt POV

He turned around and left. Just like that. But I couldn't blame him. I watched him drive away but he never looked back. I knew where he was going. It looked like he was crying. Watching his car disappearing from my sight, and with it, him leaving my live, I started singing.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

What was I thinking? Lies, all lies. I don't love him? The biggest of them. But I had to end things anyway. It was the right, the responsible thing to do. Tears started flowing. I couldn't breathe without him; I could already feel how the oxygen seemed to refuse to get into my lungs.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
oh breathe... just breathe_

I broke down, sobbing. I cradled my head in my hands but that didn't make breathing or coping any easier.

_In May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day", he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

I didn't hear the footsteps or the opening of the door. But suddenly I was buried in strong arms, and I heard a whispered. "I've got you, man". Finn.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands, _

I cried so hard my whole body was shaking. It was my entire fault. Finn's grasp tightened around me and he tried to comfort me with joining in.

___**And breathe... just breathe,  
oh breathe... just breathe**_

I would never be able to breathe again. My air, my live, my love had disappeared through the door forever. And it was my entire fault.

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out**__  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
__**If you only try turning around.**_

Finn's eyes were pleading. He knew why I did this. Even if he didn't understand my decisions. But I couldn't handle it otherwise, not that I could handle it this way. But I was headed to New York, and as much as I never wanted to let go of Blaine, I knew in the time apart he would realize that I wasn't what he wanted, that I wasn't good enough. And I had to end things because I couldn't handle him ending things.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
__**Threatening the life it belongs to**__  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
__**Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud**__  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

What was I doing? Who was I trying to convince? I couldn't live without him. And I couldn't stop loving him, ever.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand. _

But I had hurt him. So, so much. I saw the shutting down in his eyes. I was sure I had screwed everything. I doubted he could ever give me a chance again.

___**and breathe, just breathe  
oh breathe, just breathe,  
oh breathe, just breathe**__  
__**oh breathe, just breathe.**_

But I couldn't breathe.

"I love you, man, but you've got to get him back"

And after some time, I nodded.


	4. Part 4

_**Okay, so there it is: the last part. This time the song is Michelle Branch's 'Breathe'. **_

_**Again: Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I would own glee, there would have never been a break-up, the Warblers wouldn't have gone crazy and Brittany wouldn't eat off of the floor. Also, all rights to the songs go to Taylor Swift, Anna Nalick and Michelle Branch. Basically anything that is recognizable doesn't belong to me.**_

They met two weeks later. Ironically at the Dalton staircase where they had first met. Later on they would find out, that the Warblers had planned this out with the New Directions quite well.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine…"

"I…"

"I owe you an explanation."

"Yes."

"I broke up with you because I can't cope with you breaking up with me."

"I…what?"

"You're going to break up with me, once I'm gone you'll realize that I'm not what you want."

"That's stupid."

"I know."

"No."

"No?"

"I won't."

Kurt took a deep breathe and started singing.

_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
Said I've been driving crazy  
Cause its keeping you away _

Kurt's eyes were pleading_. _

__**So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
Saying things we were never meant to say **

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes as pleading as the latter one's.

_**And I**__  
Take it just a little bit  
__**I..**__  
_**Hold my breath and count to ten**_  
__**I.. **__  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in _

Hesitantly they took a step towards each other.

_**If I just breathe**__  
_**How do you fill the space in between?**_  
Oh no, everything is alright  
__**Breathe **__  
Everything little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
__**If I just breathe**_

Their eyes were locked. They both were searching. Searching for the answer in each other's eyes.

**Well it's ours, so overrated  
Not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wonder in which way **

Kurt looked guilty. Blaine reached for his hand and Kurt looked up, hopefully, but also confused.

_**And I...**__  
Give you just a little time  
__**I...**__  
_**Wonder if you realize**_  
__**I...**__  
_**I've been waiting till I see it in****your eyes**

And they both found what they had been looking for all along. What had been there all along. A wide smile spread across both of their faces with the realization.

_**If I just breathe**__  
How do you fill the space between  
_**Oh no, everything is alright**_  
__**Breathe,  
**_**Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright**_  
__**If I just breathe  
Breathe **_

And finally, finally, they were able to breathe again. Without trouble, without pain. They felt whole again.

_So I whisper and I'm,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me? _

Kurt's eyes were questioning. But Blaine smiled and nodded.

_**If I just breathe  
How do you fill the space between  
Oh no, everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright**_

_**Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
**_

The song ended and they just knew. They knew that they were alright. That they were forever.

The kiss was sweet and without hesitation. Both felt the sparks and the relief fly through their bodies. When they finally broke apart the love they had been searching for was even clearer in their eyes than before. Kurt chuckled a bit.

"Just breathe, Blaine"

"I can't breathe without you, Kurt"

"Me neither."

"I…"

"I love you. Never stopped."

"I love you, too."

As they threw themselves in each other's arms, the tears started to flow again. But this time it were happy tears. They took a deep breath and just knew: They couldn't breathe without the other, but they would never have to, because they were forever.

They were right.

_**So that's it. If you're still reading: thank you it really means a lot. I really hope you liked my story :) As every author: feedback and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Last but not least I'd like to thank **__**Lia-Sandcastles**__** for encouraging me to publish this and for being an awesome friend of mine ;) **_

_**3  
**_


End file.
